


David Adopts Preston

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is Best Dad, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Preston is trans, Preston needs a hug, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: A fic where Preston gets adopted by Tree Dad. Enjoy!





	1. A New Home

2 years after Camp Campbell shut down, David could not stop thinking about how much of a ride it had been for him and Gwen. He never knew how much he would miss Max's schemes, the campers' pranks, or any other crazy things the camp would got wrapped up in. 

So, what was David doing now? 

Now, he was living by himself in his 2 story home.

David sat on his couch, channel surfing. His mind was racing on other things, like the fact that he was adopting one of his old campers!

He wouldn't be so lonely anymore, he would have a son!

One week prior to this day, David had already set up his son's room. Giving his spare bedroom to Preston. The room was painted a faint yellow/orange, had a walk-in closet, a bookshelf, and dresser.

He bought a blue comforter for the boy's bed, and figured that he would let Preston decorate it himself.

David had also bought the boy some clothes that, he thought, Preston would like very much. He found a Hamilton hoodie, and knew immediately that Preston would absolutely LOVE IT!!!

Now, all David had to do was wait..

Wait until the clock struck 3:30 PM, and his son would walk right through the front door.

It was 3:25 PM now..

David couldn't be more excited to have a son of his own! Not to mention he knew Preston well, so there was more of a comforting feeling to him, rather than be stuck with some random child he didn't know.

*knock, knock, knock*

David shot up out of the couch, eyes sparkling with excitement. He's here!! He's finally here!!

David opened the door, and the first thing he saw was a theater child looking up at him. Looking a little nervous, but you could tell he was happy to be in a new home, under good care.

"Hello!" David sang, his smile wide and painted across his face as he waved at the boy.

"Hey David." Preston replied, a small smile across his face.

When Preston first arrived to Camp Campbell, he had been living with his grandmother.

Before, he had been living under the roof of an abusive father and a loving mother. Before his parent's divorce, Preston's mom had to give him up to his grandmother, in order to save him from his abusive father.  
Preston didn't hear about their parents' divorce until a week after he moved in with his Gram Gram.

2 years later, his grandmother died. He was put up for adoption, and was in a state of depression for a while. All of that faded when he got the news that he was getting adopted.


	2. Settling In

David gave the boy a tour of his small home. Showing him places like the kitchen, bathroom, etc. 

"And here is your room." David said with a smile on his face. Preston walked in the small room and looked around. 

"I love it!!" He exclaimed. "The colors are GOREGEOUS!!! Thank you David!!" He plopped down on his bed, staring up at David.

"I'm glad you like it." David said.

"Like it? David, I love it!" Preston replied. "This bed is very comfortable."

David chuckled. "Well, I'll let you unpack your things. Just come down when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

David left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Preston sat up, looking around his room once again. 

He should probably decorate it soon. But he didn't really bring any of his old posters and other stuff he had in his old room. All he brought were the usual clothes, toiletries, phone and some other things from home.

Preston reached for his green backpack and dug inside it, until he found something. He pulled out a framed photograph of him and his grandma. He was about 6 when this photo was taken..  
He missed her so much..   
Preston smiled, small tears formed in his amber eyes. He wiped them away.

He set the framed picture up on top of the dresser. Front and center.

Preston looked at it for awhile, before turning back and unpacking his clothes. He had only brought two shirts, one hoodie, and some jeans.

He hung up the tops in the closet, folded up the jeans he brought, and put them in the dresser. He pulled out some pajamas, and put them in another dresser drawer, just underneath where he placed his pants.

He put his only pair of socks and underwear on the very bottom drawer.  
Yeah, he's going to need more of those. Maybe he would ask David if they can go buy some.

Preston dug out his phone and placed it on the stand next to his bed, and plugged it in. He should probably ask for David's Wi-Fi password, maybe later.

All that was left were his bathroom materials. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant... pads.

Pads?

He never packed those, how did they get in there?

There was a sticky note attached to it.

"Preston, these are in case you start your period. Tell Davis you have them."

He recognized the handwriting, one of the ladies who worked at the foster care center wrote it.

But, how did she know about his... secret?

That didn't matter now, he carried all of the remaining stuff to the bathroom and put them in there.

Pads in a bottom cubbord underneath the sink, toothbrush in the little tootchbrush holder, toothpaste, deodorant and hairbrush in a top shelf.

He was all set!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it, new chapters will be up every Saturday (unless something comes up).


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updated this fic in a LONG time. I had writer's block and had to deal with a lot of school work. But, I am on summer vacation now so expect more chapters from here on out!

Preston headed downstairs, and headed towards the living room. He saw David crouched down, looking for something. He turned around. "Oh, hey kiddo! Did you settle in okay?" David asked the child.  
"Yeah." Preston replied. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking for something to watch. You're welcome to join me if you want to!" David offered.

Preston remembered when he and his mother watched their favorite movies on weekends. When he was 10, it was practically a routine for the two. They didn't mind though. Preston enjoyed every second he had with his mother, unless she get upset with him for something..  
By the time Preston hit 11, he spent less time with his mother.. mostly because of how busy she was with work, and having to deal with an asshole of a husband he unfortunately called "father"..

Preston walked over to the shelf of movies David had in store. They were mostly Disney movies, comedies or romantic dramas. He really shouldn't be surprised that David had practically a collection of Disney Movies, he was always certain he loved those movies. Preston did too.

 

He scanned through them, when a specific one caught his attention. He pulled out "The Princess and the Frog" from the stash. He's never seen this one! "Oh! I love that movie!" David said. "I haven't seen this one.." Preston said.  
"Do you want to watch it?"  
"Sure, why not!"

 

Once they put the movie in, David gathered some pillows and blankets for him and his adopted son. Preston got some popcorn from the cabinet and waited for the microwave to go off. 

 

While he waited, a sharp pain hit his stomach. He placed a hand over his belly, and let out a small grunt. "Ow.." he said under his breath..  
Could this be a sign that he's going to start his period soon?  
Should he tell David?  
The pain faded away after a few 5 seconds.  
Well, that was weird..

 

BEEP! BEEP BEEP!  
Finally, it's done! He took the bag out of the microwave and dumped the snack in a bowl, and walked to the living room where David was waiting for him.  
Preston put the snack down, and David pressed play.

 

The pain came back, this time it was right below Preston's stomach.  
He clenched his eyes shut, and let out a small grunt.  
David glanced over at the boy, a look of concern on his face.  
"You okay, Preston?" He asked, putting a hand on Preston's shoulder.  
"Yes, I-I' m fine.." Preston said, "just a stomach ache, that's all!" He smiled, but it quickly faded when another man of pain hit the boy.  
David paused the movie, sat up and went into the kitchen. He quickly came back with a pill and a glass of water. He handed them to Preston.  
"Here," David said. "take this. It'll make you feel better."  
Preston took his word for it, and swallowed the pill.  
Just as David promised, the pain went away.  
Preston sighed in relief. "Thank you, David." He said.  
"Of course, Preston" David replied with a smile.

They watched five movies in a row that night. During the 5th movie, David felt a head fall on his shoulder. His eyes turned to see Preston laying his head on David shoulder, fast asleep. A blanket wrapped around the boy's body, and his mouth was slightly open.  
David looked at the time.  
10:30.  
It was getting late..  
David turned off the TV, the only noise being the sound of Preston's breathing.  
David held the boy's head, and set it down gently on a pillow.  
The boy let out a small "Mmm.." as his head was placed on the soft pillow.  
David cleaned up the small mess on the table, shut off the lights and decided it was time for him to also get some sleep.

It was easy for the two to fall asleep that night.

Preston finally felt something he hadn't felt in a long time...

Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed my little fanfic!


End file.
